Merry Klainemas
by xDrEaMeRx4xEVA
Summary: 25 days of ficmas. Klaine holiday drabbles!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Under the Mistletoe

**Prompt:** Mistletoe (25 Days of Ficmas)

**Summary:** Rachel's plans for mistletoe are ruined for her, but not for her favorite gays.

**Characters:** Rachel, Kurt, Blaine

**Pairings:** Hinted Rachel/Brody, Klaine

**Warnings:** None

* * *

"Hellooo-you're not Brody," the smile slid off Rachel's face when she swung open the front door of the apartment. Kurt shifted his weight from one hip to the other impatiently, his cheeks were pinched red from the chilled December air and he wanted to warm up.

"No, I'm not. Now can you let us through? It feels like my toes are going to fall off," Kurt tried wiggling life back into the frozen digits. Rachel's eyes swooped from Kurt to his companion, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Well, I would. But it would cost you a couple years bad luck," she sing-songed innocently and pointed up. Hanging from the arch above the door was a bundle of mistletoe. Kurt glanced swiftly to his left as Blaine tensed next to him. He eyed him carefully before rolling his eyes back at Rachel.

"That definitely wasn't there this morning," Kurt sighed, "please tell me you weren't trying to trick Brody into kissing you."

"What? Of course not. I'd never do that. What are you talking about?" Rachel's cheeks grew increasingly redder as she tried to come up with a valid excuse. "You know what, whatever. I don't have to explain my actions!" And in true Rachel Berry form, she dramatically stormed back to her room.

"You gotta love her," Kurt laughed gently. Beside him Blaine was still silent. Kurt fiddled with his sleeve cuff before turning towards Blaine. "Well...are we going to do this?"

Blaine's wide eyes snapped to Kurt's in shock, "Kurt-" he cut himself off and shook his head. "No."

"No?" Kurt asked, genuinely surprised. Since the phone call at Thanksgiving, he and Blaine had finally put everything out in the open. Last year when Kurt began texting Chandler, it felt like Blaine was moving on, like he didn't want him anymore. But Kurt still had plenty of friends outside of Blaine, and even though he felt lonely, he didn't feel alone. Blaine had no one. The kids at McKinley were his friends enough during school; but he was not very close with any of them, not like he was with Kurt. Then he would go home to an empty house and not even be able to reach his boyfriend for comfort. It broke Kurt's heart that he caused Blaine to feel so isolated and unloved. There was no excuse for what Blaine had done to him. It hurt like a bitch and thinking about it too long still made Kurt want to sob hysterically; but he understood now. And he had forgiven him.

He had invited Blaine to New York so they could see each other in person for the first time as newly reunited friends. They had walked through Central Park with lattees in hand before finally reaching a small and empty ice-skating rink. Blaine begged and pleaded until Kurt finally broke down and ice-skated with him. It felt good to laugh with Blaine again, and at one point they even held hands, and everything in the world shifted into its place. Kurt wasn't ready to start a relationship with Blaine, again...but he still loved him loved him _loved_ him so much.

"No. I mean, it's not that I- of course I, um, I just-"

"Blaine," Kurt gently laid a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "It's okay, breathe." Kurt felt Blaine's shoulders slump as the air rushed out of his lungs.

"Kurt, it's too much. I don't deserve-"

"Blaine, it's mistletoe. It's like, a law, that you have to kiss someone under it," Kurt grinned. Blaine's wide, wet eyes searched Kurt's face carefully. "Seriously," Kurt added when Blaine still hesitated, "I don't mind."

Blaine squared his shoulders and choked back tears. Without further invitation, Kurt leaned forward and captured Blaine's lips in a soft kiss. Adrenaline rushed through his veins and _god_ had he missed this-missed _Blaine_. He pressed harder into the kiss and Blaine whimpered quietly.

The noise seemed to snap him back to the present, and far too quickly he was pulling back. Kurt barely stopped himself from chasing after Blaine's mouth.

"Kurt...what-"

Kurt placed a finger on Blaine's lips and tangled his other hand with Blaine's. "I don't know if I'm ready for us to be official, yet. But I love you, and it's Christmas time and you're here." He gently squeezed Blaine's hand and led him into the apartment. "So, let's just enjoy this and be happy and worry about labels later." Outside, the loudness of New York City was drowned out by a flurry of white and two hearts learning to love each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** With a Marshmellow or Two

**Prompt:** Hot Chocolate (25 days of Ficmas)

**Summary:** Blaine wants a cup of liquid love.

**Characters:** Kurt, Blaine

**Pairings:** Klaine

**Warnings:** None.

**Author's Notes**: Shhh pretend it's still Dec 2. The song is 'Hot Cup of Cocoa' and I sang it in chorus in 4th grade.

* * *

"I want a h-h-h-h-hot-"

"Blaine-"

"C-c-c-c-cup-"

"_Blaine-_"

"Of co-co-co-co-co-co-co-co-cocoa!"

"Do you always have to sing that song when I'm making hot chocolate?" Kurt asked fondly, tiny teeth showing in a smile. The kettle was heating quietly on the stove next to a small opened package of Nestle chocolate chips. Blaine hummed and reached a hand into the bag of chocolate.

"Hey!" Kurt swatted Blaine's hand, "Those are for the hot chocolate."

"Kuuuuuuurt," Blaine whined and turned puppy eyes on Kurt. Kurt glared down at Blaine from his position on the counter.

"No."

"But Kuuuuuuuuuuuurt." Blaine shuffled between Kurt's legs, his hands twisting with Kurt's on either side of his body.

"The puppy dog eyes stopped working on me several years ago, Blaine," Kurt scowled half-heartedly. He wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist so they were close enough for their noses to touch. Blaine eskimo kissed Kurt before placing a real kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt sighed happily into the kiss and leaned forward. He unlaced his fingers from Blaine's to cup Blaine's stubbled face.

"You really need to shave, my dear. No shave November ended two days ago."

Blaine smiled and rubbed his cheek against Kurt's. "Please, you love it."

"You're going to give me beard burn!" Kurt squealed and ducked his head playfully. Blaine dropped an open mouthed kiss to Kurt's exposed neck. Kurt tilted his head for better access and Blaine sucked and licked at the spot until it was a lovely shade of red.

The sound of the kettle whistling startled them into the present and Blaine helped Kurt down from the counter. Blaine ran to the cabinet and grabbed to mugs as Kurt removed the kettle from the stove. He poured the hot milk into the mugs and laughed as Blaine began dropping a large quantity of chocolate into his drink. Blaine popped open the lid of the cool whip and plopped a huge spoonful into his mug. He went back for more but Kurt caught his hand.

"Blaine, I think that's enough," he grinned playfully. He brought Blaine's hand to his lips and kissed the cool metal band on his third finger. "I'd really rather not tell my friends my husband got sick from too much cool whip."

"Hmmm, you'd take care of me," Blaine gazed lovingly at Kurt. After pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek, Blaine picked up his hot chocolate and headed towards the living room. "I'll be by the fire waiting to snuggle you!"

Kurt snorted and followed after, humming under his breath, "I want a hot cup of cocoa with a marshmellow or two."

"I want a hot cup of liquid love only the chocolate kind will do!"

"Blaine!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Velcro-Man

**Prompt:** Snow (25 Days of Ficmas)

**Summary:** Blaine really doesn't want to take his exams.

**Characters:** Kurt, Blaine

**Pairings:** Klaine

**Warnings:** Schmoop

* * *

"Blaine, hun, you have to get up," Kurt placed a kiss to the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine groaned and shuffled farther under the covers.

"Hmnfgh"

"I have no idea what you just said, but it's nine and you have an exams at ten," Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's wild curls and began gently massaging his scalp.

"If you keep doing that I'll never get up," Blaine mumbled into his pillow. Kurt's tinkling laugh was enough to make Blaine poke his head up from under the blankets.

"You're adorable, now get up."

"You get in," Blaine rolled over and threw the sheets off him. He captured a fully clothed Kurt in his arms and wrapped them in a cocoon of warmth. "Hi," he grinned at Kurt's half-hearted glare.

"Blaine, I have to go to work," Kurt rationalized but he didn't move to get up. Blaine kissed Kurt's collarbone and slotted their hips together.

"We should stay in bed all day."

"As lovely as that would be, we both have responsibilities, Blaine," Kurt frowned. Blaine said nothing as he began peppering Kurt's face with chaste kisses. "Blaaaaaaine," Kurt scolded. "This isn't fair."

"Who needs responsibilities when you have a hot boyfriend in your bed?" Blaine finally said, looking at Kurt through his eyelashes. Kurt snorted and shimmied out of Blaine's grasp. "No, come back," Blaine whined pitifully, arms flailing until he rolled forward onto his face. He lay moaning sadly until Kurt smacked his ass. "Hmph. Mrrrt."

Kurt was a moment away from ripping the sheets off his boyfriend when his phone buzzed on the night stand. He let go of the corner of the blanket he was holding and picked up the vibrating object. A smile grew on his face as he looked at the incoming text message. "Huh. I don't have to go into work today." With a tiny hop he flung open the curtains in their bedroom.

"Wussit?" Blaine mumbled when he heard Kurt gasp.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, "look outside."

Grumbling as he sat up, Blaine propped himself on his elbows to peer over the headboard of the bed and out the window. Outside, fat snowflakes drifted lazily onto a blanket of white narrow sidewalks. Parked cars had several inches on their roofs and the brave souls who ventured out were up to their calves in snow. The sky was a cross-work of gray stitches, each patch a different hue.

"It's beautiful," Blaine whispered, enraptured by the quiet world outside his window. Kurt looked over at his boyfriend and smiled at the child-like wonder in his eyes.

"I love you."

Blaine blinked owlishly as he processed the words. He surged forward and pulled Kurt back onto the bed. "I love you so much," he sighed happily. Kurt kissed Blaine's brow before pulling away.

"I'll be right back, Velcro-man." Kurt swung his legs over the side of the bed and crossed the threshold to the closet, Blaine humming Let it Snow behind him. Noticing Blaine's phone blinking on the dresser, he picked it up. "You have a message," he informed Blaine.

"Mu med mit" Blaine grumbled, face down again. Kurt rolled his eyes and slid open the phone. Smiling, he set the phone down and shimmied out of his jeans. He threw on a worn, navy sweater before hurrying back to his boyfriend.

"You'll be happy," Kurt motioned outside. "Because of the snow you don't have any classes."

"Hallelujah," Blaine harrumphed dryly. He cracked an eye open as Kurt shuffled under the covers.

"You still have my old Dalton sweater?" He asked pleased. Kurt hummed non-committal and snuggled closer to Blaine.

"It smells like you."

"You're too cute," Blaine smiled warmly.

"Shush now. Sleepy time."

Blaine rolled onto his back, bringing Kurt along with him until Kurt's head was resting on his chest. Stroking one hand lazily threw Kurt's hair; Blaine tilted his head up to gaze at the snow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**:Lady Greensleeves

**Prompt:** Christmas Tree (25 Days of Ficmas)

**Summary:**"Would you like to put the first ornament on?" Elizabeth snuggled into her father's chest and Kurt felt his heart melting.

**Characters: **Kurt, Blaine, children

**Pairings:** Klaine

**Warnings:** None.

* * *

Kurt unlocked the apartment door and waited for the screams to begin. He set his brief case down just tiny feet pounded on the hardwood floor.

"Daddy! Daddy look!" Around the corner flew an ecstatic 4 year old boy with a dark mop of curly hair. The child crashed into Kurt's legs and clung to him tightly. Kurt smiled down at the tiny boy and swung him into his arms.

"Hello to you, too, Jamie," Kurt chuckled and lightly bopped his nose. Jamie placed a sloppy kiss to Kurt's cheek then wiggled to be let down, tugging insistently on Kurt's pants when his tiny toes touched the floor. "Okay, okay, what is it?"

Jamie grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him after him. Kurt stooped low so he wouldn't fall over and laughed at Jamie's enthusiasm. In the other room another child's giggles could be heard; Kurt stumbled into the living room and saw Elizabeth bouncing on the floor gleefully, tiny hands clapping, as Blaine made ridiculous faces at her. A bright Santa hat with elf ears adorned his head, little ringlets of curls peeking from underneath, and a tiny red bow sat securely on Elizabeth's fair head. Behind them stood a tall Christmas tree.

"Wow! You guys set up the tree," Kurt said, surprising Blaine. His husband jumped to his feet just as Elizabeth let out a loud "Dada!"

"Kurt!" He smiled and picked Elizabeth up. "Look who's here, Lizzy! It's Daddy!" Elizabeth squealed happily and reached grubby fingers for Kurt.

"My baby," Kurt cooed and tucked Elizabeth into his arms.

"Let's decorate!" Jamie opened one of the many boxes littering the floor and took out a boxed ornament.

"First we gotta put the lights on, little man," Blaine said and went to search through another box. He let out a triumphant shout when he found a strand of multi-colored lights and bounded over to the tree. He handed one end to Jamie. "Can you hold onto this for me?"

"Duhh, Papa!"

Blaine caught Kurt's eye in amusement and smiled. "Alright, hold on!" He circled the tree with the lights, Jamie giggling the entire time. Kurt left them to the lights and brought Elizabeth over to the ornament box.

"Let's see what we have here, Lizzy," he said softly and placed Elizabeth on the ground next to him. He began to rifle through the box, pulling random ornaments out as he went. "Oh look! Baby's first Christmas!" Kurt grinned as he pulled out a tiny picture of Jamie when he was one year old. "Look how cute he was, Lizzy!"

"Me-me!"

"Jamie, yes, very good," Kurt kissed the top of Elizabeth's hair as she gurgled happily. "Soon you'll have one of these," Kurt told the 7-month year old quietly. "God. I can't believe you are almost one."

"Done!" Blaine shouted and raised his arms triumphantly over his head. The tree was now glowing brightly red and green.

"So pretty!" Jamie jumped around. Kurt watched them fondly until Elizabeth tried to climb into his lap.

"Would you like to put the first ornament on?" Elizabeth snuggled into her father's chest and Kurt felt his heart melting. "How about this one?" He pulled out a small ballerina. She was wearing a large tutu laced with blue, her leg extended daintily behind her. Elizabeth reached for it eagerly. Kurt stood; Elizabeth balanced on one hip, and picked his way over decorations.

"Where should it go, Jamie?"

"Hmm," his son put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. Kurt and Blaine shared an amused glance as Jamie continued to think. "I'm thinking…here!" He pointed to a spot in the middle front of the tree.

"Excellent decision!" Kurt said brightly. He carefully wrapped one of Elizabeth's hands around the ornament's ribbon and guided it to the tree branch. Once he made sure it was securely on the branch he took a step back. The ballerina twinkled brightly against the lights. Kurt felt his breath catch as Elizabeth snuggled into him and Jamie hugged his legs.

Blaine shuffled next to Kurt and laced their fingers together. "It's beautiful," he whispered, kissing Kurt's temple sweetly. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, feeling happy and loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** F is for Friends who do stuff together

**Prompt:** Angel (25 Days of Ficmas)

**Summary:** Blaine always wanted a friend like Kurt.

**Characters:** Kurt, Blaine

**Pairings:** pre- Klaine

**Warnings:** None

* * *

Blaine fought the urge to hold Kurt's hand. They had just finished their lattes and were heading back to Kurt's car, leaving the warmth of the Lima Bean behind. They walked close enough for their shoulders to brush, arms hanging limply by their sides. The setting sun was filtering through barren tree branches, its glow casting brightly into their eyes.

Kurt had been at Dalton for almost a month now and Blaine couldn't remember life without him. He was the best friend Blaine had always dreamed about but never thought he'd actually have. They liked the same music, the same TV shows, magazines…

The moment Kurt walked into his life; Kurt had been able to see through his façade. Blaine could remember an instance last month sitting across from each other at Breadsticks.

"Does this normally work on everyone else?" Kurt had asked, his eyes widening as if he hadn't meant to ask the question.

Blaine paused skeptically, "Does…_what_ work?" Kurt took a breath and studied Blaine.

"The whole…Mr. Perfect School Boy attitude, you've got going on?"

Blaine's mouth dropped, his entire body frozen in place. Everybody always assumed he was perfectly put together, confident and suave, never a doubt in his mind. Yet, here was a boy he barely knew seeing straight through him.

"I'm sorry," Kurt's cheeks were tinged pink, "that was rude of me."

"No. No, it's fine," Blaine managed to mutter. Their waitress arrived with their dinner and the topic was forgotten. Slowly, though, Blaine began letting his guard down around Kurt. For once, he found someone he truly trusted.

As they continued walking, Kurt stumbled and Blaine grabbed his arm to keep him from falling.

"Woah. You okay?" Blaine asked; Kurt straightened and looked at Blaine, embarrassment in his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks," He said slightly breathless. Blaine noticed how close they were and felt any words he was about to say die in his throat. Kurt's back was to the sun, a giant halo of light surrounding him. Blaine's eyes swiftly noticed the freckles spattered over the bridge of Kurt's cheeks, the way his nose slightly turned up at the end, how smooth his porcelain skin was, how bright his eyes were-

"Blaine…?"

"Hm, sorry?" Blaine said dumbly, still transfixed.

"You're…you're staring at me. Is there something on my face?"

"You just…look kind of like an angel," he whispered. Kurt took a surprised step back, a bright red flaming all the way to the tips of his ears.

"What?" He asked sharply. Blaine finally snapped out of it and cleared his throat.

"The way the light hit you," Blaine bit his lip. "I just made this super awkward, didn't I?"

Kurt opened his mouth, and then shut it again. Standing a little taller he looped an arm through Blaine's.

"Who would I be to turn down a compliment," Kurt teased. Blaine let out a little helpless laugh and trailed after his best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Stripes

**Prompt:** Candy Canes (25 Days of Ficmas)

**Summary:** Candy canes lead to great things.

**Characters:** Kurt, Blaine

**Pairings:** Klaine

**Warnings:** None

**Author's Notes:** I'm getting sick so this is _really_ short and poorly written. Sorry!

**Edit: **For some reason this didn't upload...so I'm uploading it now simply because I don't have the next written yet and I'm still sick. I'm going to NYC tomorrow but I'll try and get at least one up!

* * *

"If you get that on the couch I will destroy every single bottle of hair-gel you own."

Blaine paused, candy cane mid-way to his lips. He innocently popped the hooked end into his mouth and sucked languorously.

"Are you purposefully being obstinate?" Kurt pursed his lips, eyes tracking Blaine's movements. Blaine rolled his tongue around the skinny part of the treat and batted his eyelashes.

"Me? Never." Blaine placed a sticky kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt giggled despite himself and leaned forward.

"I have something sweeter you could suck on," his breath ghosted over Blaine's ear; Blaine shivered and sprinted to the trash can. With a laugh he bounded after Kurt into their bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Lil Punkin'

**Prompt:** Pie (25 Days of Ficmas)

**Summary:** Blaine interrupts a football game on TV.

**Characters: **Burt, Finn, Kurt, Blaine

**Pairings:** Klaine

**Warnings:** None. Another kind of short one, I'm sorry!

* * *

"He's in the kitchen," Burt threw a thumb over his shoulder without taking his eyes off the football game on the TV. The front door shut quietly and Blaine shrugged out of his wet coat.  
"Who's winning?" He asked placing his snow caked boots beside the heater to dry.  
"The Patriots," Burt scowled. Finn angrily shouted from the couch as the patriots scored another touchdown. Noticing Blaine for the first time, Finn patted the seat next to him. "You gonna watch with us?"  
Blaine lingered for a moment in the hallway, unsure if leaving would offend Burt and Finn. The decision was made for him when Kurt appeared from behind the kitchen wall.  
"Blaine!" He smiled brightly and reached for his boyfriend. Tangling their fingers together he threw a distasteful glance at the TV "sorry, but I'm kidnapping my boyfriend so he can help me in the kitchen. "  
"Watcha making?" Finn asked excitedly, staring at Kurt with bright eyes. Kurt tried to fight the smile, but Finn started bouncing in his seat and Kurt had to grin.  
"Pumpkin pie."  
"Aw yes! My favorite. You're the best Kurt!"  
"Don't you forget it, either."  
"I'm sure you'll always be there to remind us," Burt added with a wave of his hand. "If you aren't going to watch the game with us then leave us to shout at the TV." Kurt rolled his eyes and started for the kitchen, dragging Blaine behind him. As soon as they rounded the corner, Kurt pressed Blaine against the counter, his lips sealing over Blaine's.  
"I've missed you so much," he breathed, nosing at Blaine's jaw. Blaine's head thumped against the cabinet behind him as he huffed out a laugh.  
"I saw you yesterday."  
"Yeah but I haven't been able to kiss you like this in too long."  
"Should we really be doing this with Burt and Finn in the next room?" Blaine's voice hitched as Kurt sucked lightly on his neck. With a resigned sigh Kurt pulled back until their noses were touching. "You're probably right..."  
Blaine hummed and placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips with a cute "mwuah", grinning cheekily when the tips of Kurt's ears tinged pink. "Now let's make a pie!" He spun around his boyfriend and surveyed the kitchen, "What should I do first?"


	8. Author's Note

Hey, everybody.

Sorry for the long wait. I was trying to write one every day for the challenge but a lot has happened. My dog that I've had since I was 6 had cancer and he got really bad this month and we had to put him down today…So I haven't been in the mood to write happy Klaine stories.

Please bear with me. I'll try and have all 25 days done by at least New Year's Day.

Thanks and happy holidays!


End file.
